Leda Monster Bunny Wiki
Welcome to the Leda Muir Wiki! This is a wiki devoted to Leda Muir, also known as Leda Monster Bunny and HaiLedaBear. Leda is a YouTuber who has a relatively large fan base. This is a brand-new wiki (as of 6/11/14) so feel free to edit and add pages! Leda Muir Basic Information Leda Cleland Muir (Born July 28, 1994) '''previously known on YouTube as HaiLedaBear', she is a 24 year-old American YouTube celebrity, comedian, cosplayer, vlogger, make-up artist and internet personality. She is mostly known for her funny videos, vlogs and make-up tutorials. She entered her "scene phase" back in 2008 & went under the name Leda Lifeweary, but changed it to LedaMonsterBunny. The monster in her "scene" name comes from the popular energy drink that she used to drink & the bunny comes from her comparison to a bunny when she was a child. Truth is, she is allergic to bunnies. Her first channel, ledafknbanana, was hacked in 2010. Her fans saved some of her tutorials and videos she made when she was a teenager. After that incident, she made another channel, LedaDragonLady, which shortly got hacked. She manged to make her new channel better known as HaiLedaBear. Her first videos on this channel were short vlogs & random videos with her friends & her ex boyfriend ahoynateo (Nathan Owens) from DesandNate. On her new channel, Leda posted hair & make-up tutorials but had to delete them once she got partnered with Youtube because the music was copyrighted. The tutorials are all over Youtube so they are not hard to find. Her most popular videos are ads using her photos that her fans sent her. Her most popular video is "7 odd things that seduce men" and has over 1 million views! As of January 2014, Leda has evolved from being identified as a scene girl into more of a fantasy enthusiast. Her hair style and dress have also changed to reflect this evolution. Prominent among her tattoos are the Tree of Gondor, along with Elvish Script from ''Lord of the Rings. Leda is currently getting the tattoos on her hands removed, one of which is the contract symbol from the anime Black Butler. Personal Life ''' Leda's birth partents are Kendra & Chaun Muir. They named her Leda after the Greek goddess Leda who was raped by Zeus, while he was in the form of a swan. She was born on July 28, 1994 and was born in Ojai, California. When she was young, her parents divorced. She lived with her mom and her cats Xya & Arcane. When Leda was in seventh grade, she was overweight and got made fun of in school because of it. In the summer of 2007, she began to eat a few fruits a day and drank pently of water to keep her full. She developed an eating disorder and lost 40 pounds in 2 months. She ended up getting made fun of more due to her thinness. Also in 2007 is when she entered her "scene" phase. On myspace, she met her first boyfriend Josh, who lives in Iceland. At age 14, she flew to Iceland to see him and swore she would marry him. They broke up after being with each other for about a year. Leda evenutually met a boy named Cameron, who left her bruises on her body, apparently fractured her wrist twice, stole over 2,000 dollars from her, and got her into drugs & smoking. Leda mentioned that the drugs were not anything serious, but never revealed what she took. In October 2009, someone set Leda's dads house on fire when they were sleeping. She barely made it out alive. Rumours say it was Cameron who started the fire, but it is unknown. She got out of that relationship & began dating Nathan Owens in October of 2009. They broke up in August of 2011, but never revealed anything about it except for he left her in the middle of the night and left nothing more than a note. It's rumored that one of them cheated. Soon after she began dating MattG124 for a year, but broke up. She lives in Oakville, California. She has 6 cats named Optimus Panks, Xya, Arcane, Doki, Squeaks, and Courage. She then began dating Zachary Hearts, they broke up recently in February/March 2015. She's also getting her hand tattoos removed to become an actress. On August 28th, 2014, Leda decided to start a new chapter in life and stay away from social media to be happy. All of her old social media sites have been deleted. On March 19th, 2015 Leda made her first public social media again and on March 21st, 2015, Leda uploaded a video titled "HI I'M BAKC BABIES ; . ;" on her new YouTube Channel. Along with the new channel, Leda has created other new social media pages. These links can be found on the links page. WELCOME BACK LEDA! '''Note: The information in this article was originally found on The YouTube Wiki. It was retrieved on June 11th, 2014 then editied by FirstSwiftie. http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/HaiLedaBear Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse